John Horton and The Ultimate Heroic Alliance(2017 Film)
This movie Features Heroes from various of Rated G, PG and PG-13 Movies it will combined Movies from Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios/Dreamworks Animation, NBCUniversal/Illumination Entertainment, Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies and Also gaming Studios such as Square Enix, Disney Interactive, SEGA & Nintendo. Release Date: November 26th 2017 Plot: When the World is in trouble when The Evil John Horton, Megatron & Lord Zedd assemble & Resurrected or have been defeated each Villain from Each Corner such as Loki, Scar, Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella Devill, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Shego, Dr. Drakken, Lord Voldemort, Hans, Yokai(BH6), Darth Vader, Ultron & Others to take over the world. But the High Council & Council of Light has told of a Prophecy Heroes that have formed together an Alliance must work together to save the world from the world's Greatest Enemies of all time King Triton & the Council has assemble Various Heroes such as John Horton & The Adventures Squad, Spider Man, The Avengers, The Disney & Disney/Pixar Heroes, X-Men, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger, Mario & Luigi, Sora(KH), The Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Power Rangers, Jedi & Rebels, The Disney Originals(Disney Infinity), & Others from all around the TV Shows, Movies ETC to stop them. Cast of Heroes John Horton and The Adventures Squad John Horton as John Horton Disney Heroes Matthew Broderick/Donald Glover as Simba Jodi Benson as Ariel Tate Donovan as Hercules Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Scott Weinger as Aladdin Maurice Lamarche as Robin Hood Robby Benson/Dan Stevens as the Beast/Prince Adam Julie Nathanson(Animated)/Emma Watson as Belle Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip Zach Braff as Chicken Little Zachary Gordon as Lewis Matt Lanter as Wilbur Robinson John Travolta as Bolt Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Bruno Campos as Naveen John C Reiley as Wreck it Ralph Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert Kristen Bell(Animated)/Elizabeth Lali as Anna Jonathan Groff/Scott Michael Foster(Live Action) as Kristof Idina Menzel(Animated)/Georgina Hagg as Elsa Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada Scott Adist as Baymax Jamie Chung as Gogo Tomago Damon Waylans Jr as Wasabi Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon T.J Miller as Fred Ari Rubin as Quasimodo Kevin Kline as Phoebus Demi Moore as Esmeralda Ming Na as Mulan B.D Wong as Shang Eddie Murphy as Mushu J.P Manoux as Kuzco D.B Sweeney as Aladar Michael J Fox as Milo Thatch Cree Summer as Kida Chris Sanders as Stitch Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai Auli'i Cravalho as Moana Dwayne Johnson as Maui Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Disney/Pixar Heroes Tom Hanks as Woody Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear Joan Cusack as Jessie Dave Foley as Flik John Goodman as Sulley Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowzki Ellen Degeneres as Dory Albert Brooks as Marlin TBA as Nemo Craig T Nelson as Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Mrs Incredible Raymond Ochoa as Dash Samuel L Jackson as Frozone Owen Wilson as Lightning Mcqueen Larry the Cable guy as Mater Kelly Macdonald as Merida Amy Poheler as Joy Raymond Ochoa as Arlo Marvel Heroes(Disney & Marvel Studios) Marvel Cinematic Universe Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Robert Downy Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Chris Hemsworth as Thor Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk Scarlet Johansson as Black Widow Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant Man Aaron Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver(Cameo) Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch Don Cheadle as War Machine Paul Bettany as The Vision Anthony Mackle as Falcon Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier Charlie Cox as Daredevil Ryan Phillipe as Iron Fist Mike Colter as Luke Cage Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones Brie Larson as Captain Marvel Jordana Brewester as Elektra TBA as Spider Woman Jon Bernthal as The Punisher/Frank Castle Wesley Snipes as Blade/Frank Brooks Charlie Hunnam as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther Chris Pratt as Star Lord Dave Baustita as Drax the Destroyer Vin Diesel as Groot Zoe Salanda as Gamora Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon Pom Klementiff as Mantis Michael Rooker as Yondu Seth Green as Howard the Duck J August Richards as Deathlok Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird Rachael Taylor as Hellcat Anson Mount as Black Bolt Serinda Swan as Medusa Ken Leung as Karnak Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon Isabelle Cornish as Crystal Mike Moh as Triton Sonya Balmores as Auran X-Men/Fantastic Four(20th Century Fox) Hugh Jackman as Wolverine Patrick Stewart & James Mccavoy as Professor Charles Xavier(Present & Past) James Mardsen/Tye Sherdian as Cyclops Famke Janssen/Sophie Turner as Jean Gray Hallie Berry/Alexandra Shipp as Storm/Ororo Munroe Kelsey Grammer & Nicholas Hoult as Beast/Hank Mccoy Anna Paquin as Rogue Shawn Ashmore as Iceman Andre Tricoteux as Colossus Ellen Page as Shadowcat Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler Channing Tatum as Gambit Ben Foster as Angel Lana Condor as Jubliee Zazie Beetz as Domino Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead Fan Bingbing/Jamie Chung as Blink Emma Dumond as Lorna Dane/Polaris Stephen Lang as Cable Booboo Stewart as Warpath Adan Canto as Sunspot Olivia Munn as Psylocke Rinko Kikuchi as Armor Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic Kate Mara as Invisible Woman Michael B Jordan as The Human Torch Jamie Bell as The Thing Kenau Rivers as Silver Surfer Dafne Keen as X-23 Video Game Heroes Haley Joel Osment as Sora David Gallagher as Riku James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet David Kaye as Clank Jim Ward as Captain Qwark Roger Craig Smith as Sonic Charles Martinet as Mario & Luigi Eddie Redmayne as Ash Ketchum Josh Keaton as Jak Max Ceasella as Daxter Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper Matt Olson as Bentley Chris Murphy as Murray Grey Delisle as Carmelita Fox Harry Potter Heroes Daniel Radcliffe as Harry James Potter Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Star Wars/Indiana Jones Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker Daisy Ridley as Rey John Boeyga as Finn Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron Harrison Ford as Han Solo/Indiana Jones Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia(Her Actor died on December 27th 2016 so Star Wars the Last Jedi and John Horton the Ultimate Heroic Alliance will mark her the last two Final Films) Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca DC Heroes Henry Cavill as Superman Ben Affeleck as Batman Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman Jason Momoa as Aquaman Ray Fisher as Cyborg Ezra Miller as The Flash Chris Pine as Green Lantern Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake Thomas Dekker as Red Hood Isla Fisher as Batgirl/Oracle Dylan Sprayberry as Superboy Amber Heard as Supergirl Dakota Goyo as Kid Flash Josh Hutcherson as Impulse Joe Mangelliano as Hawkman Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl Stephen Amell as Green Arrow Katie Cassidy as Black Canary Colton Hayes as Roy Harper Brandon Routh as The Atom Julia Voth as Zatanna Autobots of Transformers Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Erik Adahal as Bumblebee Ken Watanabe as Drift John Goodman as Hound Reno Wilson as Brains John Dimaggio as Crosshairs Tom Kenny as Wheelie Omar Sy as Hot Rod Steve Buscemi as Daytrader Jim Carter as Cogman Steven Barr as Volleybot(AKA Topspin)(Cameo only) Mark Ryan as Bulldog Roadbuster (Cameo) Grimlock Strafe Slug Slog Scorn Mini Dinobots Dreamworks Animation Val Kilmer as Moses Kevin Kline as Tulio Kenneth Branagh as Miguel Mike Myers as Shrek Eddie Murphy as Donkey Cameron Diaz as Fiona Antonio Bandares as Puss in Boots Ben Stiller as Alex Chris Rock as Marty David Schwimmer as Melman Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria Tom Mcgrath as Skipper Chris Miller as Kowalski John Dimaggio as Rico Christopher Knight as Private Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica Seth Rogen as B.O.B & Mantis Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cokoroach PH.D Will Arnett as Missing Link Conrad Vernon as Insectosarurus Will Ferrell as Megamind David Cross as Minion & Crane Jack Black as Po Angelina Joliie as Tigress Lucy Liu as Viper Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Garry Shandling as Verne Bruce Willis as RJ Steve Carrell as Hammy Woody Allen as Z Ryan Reynolds as Theo/Turbo & Guy Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody Max Charles as Sherman Emma Stone as Eep Crood Nicholas Cage as Grug Crood Chris Pine as Jack Frost Alec Baldwin as North Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund & Roddy Jerry Seinfield as Barry B Benson Will Smith as Oscar Jim Parsons as Oh Ed Helms as Captain Underpants Matt Damon as Spirit Misc. Heroes Joel Kinnaman as Robocop Armie Hammer as The Lone Ranger Sylvester Stallone as Rambo Steve Carrell as Gru Louis C.K as Max Eric Stoneheart as Duke Jenny Slate as Gidget Dana Carvey as Pops Hannibal Buress as Buddy Bobby Moynihan as Mel Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom Albert Brooks as Tiberius Chris Renaud as Norman Tara Strong as Sweetpea The Muppets Bill Paxton as Jeff Tracey Cartoon Network Heroes Power Rangers(From MMPR to Dino Charge) Villains Coming Soon... Teaser Trailer Walt Disney Pictures(Marvel Studios(MCU only), Jim Henson, Lucasfilm, Disney ToonStudios, Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios), Warner Bros, NBCUniversal(Illumination Entertainment), Sony(Sony Pictures Animation), 20th Century Fox(Blue Sky Studios & Dreamworks Animation), Paramont Pictures(Nickelodeon Movies & Hasbro Studios), Lions gate Entertainment, MGM Pictures. Me: I never Knew this day would come this Battle between the Good and the Bad now this war between our world Scene of Nick Fury in John Horton's House Nick Fury: You think you're the only Hero/Superhero in the World Mr. Horton you have become a bigger part of the Universe well you just don't know it yet. Showing Various of Heroes such as Wolverine, Captain America, The Thing, Nick Fury Ariel, Wilbur Robinson, Jack Sparrow, Hercules, RoboCop, Shrek, Hiccup & Toothless, Po the Panda, Turbo(Theo), Aladdin, Harry Potter, Batman, Wonder Woman, SuperMan, Simba, Vision, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch & Others Vision: We need your Help Then Spider-Man(In his new Marvel Cinematic Universe form) lands in front of them Spider-Man(MCU): Is there room for the Spidey The Logo Appears John Horton and the Ultimate Heroic Alliance June 20th 2017 In 3D, Real D 3D & IMAX 3D Twitter Hashtags: #TeamJohn Horton #TeamEvilJohnHorton Theatrical Trailer 1 Various Scenes of Movies(Disney/Marvel/Pixar/Lucasfilm, Paramount, Dreamworks Animation, Hasbro, 20th Century Fox, Sony, Universal, Warner Bros, Funimation Entertainment, Lionsgate, Netflix, Nickelodeon ETC with all Heroes) Narrator-We are Travelers Constantly Moving Forward looking back. Optimus Prime-There are mysteries to the universe that we are never meant to solve but who we are and why we are here Montage of Heroes comforting with Families and Friends and standing up against those who were bullied(Mufasa and Sarabi with Simba Ariel hugging her Father Clark Kent Embracing his mother(2013), Mulan reuniting with Her Father Ash Ketchum being proud of being a hero ETC) Optimus Prime-Are not among them Me(At a younger Age of 7 in a Flashback me Meeting Tobey Maguire as Spider Man)-Heh Heh Me(Present)-Sighs I wished there was a way to have them all here in the Real World. Optimus Prime-Those answers we carry inside. Ben Parker-Your father lived by a Philosophy a principle really he Believed that if you could do good things for other people you had a moral obligation to do these things that's what at stake is not a Choice Responsiblity. Me-Huh what the-What's going on? What are they? Nick Fury-Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D Me-A director of S.H.I.E.L.D? The Portals sending Heroes to my Location. Me-I don't understand how is it possible that they are here? Wolverine Spider-Man Iron man Simba Hercules Belle Red Ranger Greymon Bumblebee Superman Batman Ariel Cyclops Jean Grey Professor X Everyone else Gathered around me. Me-Who are you Spider-Man-I'm Spider Man and a Popular Character of my Title of the Marvel Comics and we come from the World of the Heroic Alliance. Me-The Heroic Alliance? Sora Donald and Goofy with Hot Rod(Transformers the Last Knight), Hound Crosshairs Drift Riku Kairi Mickey Black Panther Jubilee Nightcrawler Hawkeye attacking Riku Wolverine Simba Riku and Batman looking at each other Me-Why are you all here what's the Problem King Mickey-We we're attacked by all of our Enemies we've escaped our worlds we're attacked caused us to come here Me-I thought you dead Wolverine-So was i. Me-Attacked? Simba-Ambushed by the Villains and a Bigger Threat that caused us to come here. Tony Stark-Isn't that why we fight so we can end this fight and Go Home Max(TSLOP)-What? Are you nuts Riku-People of the World have asked us to play by their Rules well the Rules have just changed Heroes attacking each Other Captain America-I'm sorry Tony but he's my friend a Idol. Iron Man-So was i Alfred Pennyworth-You're going to go to war Bruce Wayne-That son of a Human brought the War to us Me-Me why me Crosshairs-Don't ask Me-There must be a Mistake someone must have brought the war to us. The Flash-Really Me-Yah Huh The Flash-Easy there Key Wielder. Sora-We don't have to fight you know Leonardo(TMNT 2014)-Says who? Alfred Pennyworth-You know you can't win this it's Suicide Batman-It's time you learned what it means to be a Man Bumblebee and Sora get pinned down Superman-Stay Down for i wanted you be dead already Izabella-You think i'm afraid of you Me-Don't think of that! Star Wars the Force Awakens Final Trailer Music Me-What have we done? Simba-We we're all mistaken as Enemies. Meanwhile Evil John Horton-This time no one can stop us we can stop them and then all of the worlds will be ours at last Megatron Loki Dr Doom agree Evil John Horton-And All of us will be unstopable Captain America John Horton Ash Ketchum looked up in fear Kylo Ren-Nothing will stand in our way we will finish what you started Wolverine(Screaming in Pain)-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rey(Star Wars)-There we're stories about what happened King Triton-It's true. Zordon-You all are part of the Great Heroic Alliance This Thanksgiving Mufasa-You are to embark on a Great Journey. Great Prince of The Forest-To protect all of the worlds. Yen Sid-To save those who we're lost or abandoned Merlin-Restore peace and Light to all of the worlds Zordon-And open the Door to the Light and save those who are lost and stop the new Threat. Me-It's time to join together Katniss Everdeen-We are all together as a Heroic Alliance and together we Are one. Evil John Horton-Attack Me-Charge The Heroic Alliance and the Ultimate Alliance of Evil Charged into Battle Rafiki-It is time The Heroic Alliance together in a The Base of the heroes. John Horton and the Ultimate Heroic Alliance November 26th 2017 In Theaters RealD 3D, 3D, and IMAX 3D